


Di come diventarono prefect

by Fiamma_Drakon, XShade_Shinra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: High School, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I P4 sono costretti da motivi personali a lasciare vacanti le loro cariche e Lawrence Bluer, Edgar Redmond, Herman Greenhill e Gregory Violet, i migliori studenti delle rispettive case, si preparano ad affrontare la selezione dei nuovi Prefect. Peccato che questa volta la scelta non si baserà sulla votazione degli studenti, bensì sui risultati di un test misto riguardante tutte le materie di studio e che non tutti e quattro siano effettivamente pronti ad affrontarlo...<br/>[Yaoi - Herman Greenhill/Lawrence Bluer]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di come diventarono prefect

Di come diventarono prefect

 

In biblioteca Lawrence Bluer si trovava particolarmente a proprio agio. Il silenzio che regnava nella sala era talmente assoluto da sembrare quasi solenne e infrangibile. Essendo per carattere poco portato alle interazioni personali, Bluer lì aveva la possibilità di sedersi in disparte e poter rimanere in silenzio circondato dai libri. Di certo i testi scolastici non avrebbero cercato di parlare con lui in alcun modo.  
Era appena iniziato il fine settimana e lui aveva deciso per l'ennesima volta di rimanere presso il Weston College ed avvantaggiarsi nello studio. Non lo faceva per poter poi avere il tempo libero necessario per attività particolari ma semplicemente perché a lui studiare piaceva. Inoltre, rimanendo al college, avrebbe mandato in fumo qualsiasi possibilità di ritrovarsi assediato dalle sue sorelle maggiori e minori, che come uccelli predatori attendevano pazienti il suo ritorno da scuola per tormentarlo in ogni modo.  
La sola idea di dover sopportare tutte le loro moine per un intero weekend ogni settimana gli faceva passare qualsiasi voglia che potesse avere di far visita ai suoi genitori e rivedere la sua casa.  
Aveva appena iniziato a svolgere alcuni esercizi di matematica quando un rumore di pesanti passi alle sue spalle attirò la sua attenzione: la cadenza gli era talmente familiare che non gli servì neppure di voltarsi per sapere chi l'avesse appena raggiunto.  
«Salve, Greenhill...» esclamò senza alcuna particolare sfumatura di tono nella voce «Sei venuto per qualcosa in particolare...? Non sei proprio il tipo da biblioteca...».  
Un sorrisetto arrogante gli increspò le labbra mentre si voltava e alzava lo sguardo per incrociare il viso del suo interlocutore, il cui volto sembrava una maschera di ira repressa a fatica.  
Herman Greenhill eccelleva nello sport, pratica a cui dedicava quasi per intero il suo tempo. Non era certamente un mistero il fatto che alle sue formidabili capacità fisiche si accompagnassero enormi difficoltà nello studio, "sport" in cui invece era Lawrence ad eccellere.  
Herman serrò un pugno sollevandolo a mezz'aria. Sembrava contemplare l'idea di prendere a pugni il compagno; tuttavia parve rinunciare ben presto a tal proposito. Abbassò la mano per andare ad unirla all'altra nel portarsi dinanzi al petto alcuni grossi libri di testo che parevano essere appena stati comperati. Era chiaramente il suo modo di introdursi all'argomento che l'aveva portato ad allontanarsi dal campo d'allenamento.  
Lawrence si sistemò gli occhiali da vista sul ponte del naso prima di passare lo sguardo dai libri al loro proprietario almeno un paio di volte senza dire niente. Era evidente che non aveva intenzione di interrogarlo in merito ai suoi propositi. Doveva essere lui a farsi avanti per primo e così fu: «Bluer... ho bisogno del tuo aiuto...».  
Mentre pronunciava quell'unica semplice frase il suo viso acquisì un rossore che diventava via via più intenso col trascorrere del tempo.  
Lawrence posò la penna e decise di voltarsi a lui ruotando in parte anche il busto, in modo da potergli rivolgere uno sguardo più penetrante.  
«Non dirmi che sono ancora esercizi di Fisica...?» domandò sull'orlo dell'esasperazione.  
Herman arretrò di mezzo passo e la sua composta espressione si trasformò per un momento in una smorfia che esprimeva a pieno la sua risposta, molto meglio di quanto avrebbe fatto una qualsiasi frase.  
Lawrence emise un sospiro che mise ancor più a disagio il compagno.  
«T-tra una settimana ci sarà il test di Fisica. Non posso sbagliarlo...!» spiegò cercando di nascondere il suo evidente imbarazzo. Non sembrava per niente entusiasta di parlare così apertamente del suo problema.  
«E tu cominci a preoccupartene solo una settimana prima...? Ah...!» Bluer scosse la testa «Se sai di avere un problema con una materia dovresti cominciare ad applicarti per tempo...».  
«Parli così perché non hai problemi in nessuna materia, tu!» replicò Herman.  
«Perché tu hai problemi con tutte...?» rimbeccò Lawrence.  
I due si squadrarono per un momento; dopodiché Greenhill decise di appellarsi al suo ultimo asso nella manica. Si chinò sull'altro e all'orecchio gli sussurrò: «Aiutami in nome di quello che c'è tra noi».  
Stavolta fu Bluer ad arrossire vistosamente: Herman non aveva mai osato menzionare in pubblico la loro segreta relazione amorosa, men che mai lui. Era un tabù sul quale si trovavano perfettamente d'accordo.  
Se si era aggrappato a quella per cercare di ottenere il suo aiuto significava che era veramente disperato.  
Dopo qualche breve istante di riflessione Lawrence esclamò: «D'accordo».  
Herman prese posto sulla sedia accanto a lui mentre quest'ultimo si premurava di spostare e chiudere i suoi libri e quaderni d'appunti.  
Greenhill non andava fiero della necessità di chiedere aiuto a lui per adempiere al suo dovere di studente nel migliore dei modi; tuttavia, non vedeva altra scelta. In realtà l'unica cosa per cui avrebbe voluto disturbarlo era un po' di sano "divertimento di coppia" - che secondo voci di corridoio costituiva un buon modo per fare esercizio fisico, anche se poco consono.  
«Allora, dimmi cosa devo spiegarti» esordì Lawrence.  
Lui si era risolto ad eliminare le donne dalla sua vita grazie ai tormenti delle sue sorelle. Con Herman poteva essere se stesso senza ricevere niente che fosse anche solo lontanamente paragonabile a ciò che gli facevano quei demoni in gonnella.  
Gli esercizi di fisica li impegnarono per diverse ore; ciononostante il tempo trascorso insieme tendeva a non essere noioso ed entrambi sembrarono ignorare il reale ammontare di tempo che passarono in biblioteca affaccendandosi su quegli esercizi che per Lawrence erano quasi banali e che per Herman invece erano tanto complicati.

Edward Midford era andato a cercare Greenhill, poiché un professore, minuti prima, era passato nelle camere degli studenti dell'ultimo anno per un avviso, ma Herman si era già alzato ed era uscito.  
Midford era uno dei pochi coi quali Herman era particolarmente in sintonia. Si poteva quasi dire che fosse il suo amico più stretto all'interno del dormitorio della Green House e Edward ne era profondamente onorato.  
Il suo giro di ricerche era durato poco: aveva avuto la fortuna di incrociare un paio di studenti del suo dormitorio che avevano visto Greenhill mentre entrava in biblioteca; cosicché il biondo si era affrettato verso di essa.  
Anche lui non vi trascorreva molto tempo, solo lo stretto indispensabile a consultare i testi che gli interessavano per svolgere i suoi compiti.  
Entrò titubante in biblioteca e cominciò a guardarsi attorno in cerca di Herman. Il suo fisico slanciato e irrobustito dallo sport non poteva passare inosservato in mezzo a tutti quegli studenti mingherlini coi visi affondati tra le pagine dei libri.  
« _Strano posto per Greenhill... in genere preferisce studiare nella sua camera in dormitorio..._ » rifletté Edward, avanzando tra gli enormi scaffali in cerca del suo compagno.  
Per fortuna ad aiutarlo nel suo compito c'era il fatto che la biblioteca quel giorno era quasi deserta.  
Girovagando tra gli scaffali scorse quasi per sbaglio Greenhill seduto ad un tavolo piuttosto isolato.  
« _Eccolo!_ » esultò tra sé, facendo per uscire allo scoperto ed avvicinarsi; tuttavia si bloccò quando nel suo campo visivo rientrò anche un altro studente. « _Quello è... Bluer? Che cosa ci fa insieme a Herman... di nuovo?_ » si chiese curioso, rimanendo nascosto dietro lo scaffale per poterli osservare senza essere notato. Non voleva disturbarli dato che sembravano essere parecchio impegnati.  
Già diverse volte aveva avuto occasione di vederli insieme in posti non troppo frequentati - ed era per tale motivo che aveva cercato di scoprire e mandare in fretta a memoria almeno il suo cognome. In mensa, per esempio, mangiavano seduti a tavoli diversi e fingevano di non conoscersi come la maggior parte degli studenti facenti parte di dormitori diversi.  
Edward non ne capiva il motivo, però rispettava Herman e le sue decisioni. Se non voleva essere visto con Bluer in pubblico lui di certo non avrebbe insistito né avrebbe cercato di saperne di più in merito.  
A guardarli così, seduti in disparte in una biblioteca semideserta, parevano intendersela parecchio. Per quel che ricordava Edward, in dormitorio Herman di rado assumeva un'espressione come quella che recava in viso in quel momento, un singolare misto tra serietà, imbarazzo e anche quella che sembrava essere serenità. Pareva completamente a suo agio.  
Edward rimase a guardarli per qualche momento, assorto.  
«Oh, mi sta esplodendo la testa...» esclamò Herman all'improvviso, sistemandosi contro lo schienale della sedia «Come fai a studiare sempre questa roba?».  
«A me piace studiare» disse Lawrence «Però credo che sia meglio smettere adesso...».  
«Perché? Manca ancora un po'...» obiettò Herman sfogliando qualche pagina del libro.  
Bluer si sistemò gli occhiali sul ponte del naso e ridacchiò.  
«Perché sei evidentemente sfinito e in questo stato non impareresti niente» spiegò come se fosse qualcosa di assolutamente ovvio.  
Herman si grattò la nuca a disagio: aveva ragione.  
«Allora... vuoi che ti lasci ai tuoi libri...?» disse con l'aria di chi voleva dire qualcos'altro ma se ne vergognava.  
Lawrence inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Cosa vorresti dire?».  
«S-sì, ecco...» Herman arrossì vistosamente, tanto che persino Edward dal suo segreto punto d'osservazione se ne accorse «Se tu volessi... andare da qualche parte da soli...».  
Midford non capiva come mai fosse tanto a disagio in quel momento - né tantomeno perché volesse andare con lui in un luogo appartato.  
La loro conversazione venne tuttavia interrotta da uno degli addetti alla biblioteca che, passando per caso e notandoli, esclamò: «Scusate, cosa ci fate ancora qui? Il professor Agares ha indetto una riunione degli studenti tra mezz'ora in Aula Magna. Dovreste andare».  
I due vennero colti alla sprovvista dall'affermazione, e Edward si ricordò il motivo per cui era andato a cercare il compagno di stanza.  
«Ora andiamo, grazie. Per caso sa anche l'argomento della riunione?» indagò Lawrence educatamente mentre Herman si adoperava per recuperare i suoi appunti sparsi sul tavolo.  
«Non di preciso. So solo che riguarderà i Prefect» aggiunse il bibliotecario prima di andarsene. I due studenti si scambiarono uno sguardo: i Prefect attualmente in carica erano stati protagonisti di un continuo susseguirsi di vicissitudini personali e non che avevano acceso i riflettori di tutta la scuola su di loro.  
Probabilmente la loro era stata solamente sfiga, però aveva senz'altro contribuito ad accendere l'altrimenti monotono scorrere delle giornate degli studenti.  
Lawrence e Herman, così come altri del loro stesso anno, avevano spesso pensato che non avrebbero resistito fino al diploma in veste di Prefect se quella sequenza di vicende dal sapore tragicomico non fosse cessata al più presto.  
Da modelli per gli altri studenti erano diventati una fonte perenne e inesauribile di pettegolezzi e divertimento per l'intero corpo studentesco.  
« _Chissà cos'altro avranno combinato quei quattro..._ » commentò tra sé e sé Edward, ritraendosi.  
«Muoviamoci ad andare» sentì dire a Greenhill.  
«Concordo» rispose Bluer.  
A quel punto Edward decise di battere in ritirata prima che quei due scoprissero la sua presenza lì.

In tutta la scuola era risaputo che i P4 fossero degli studenti particolarmente brillanti quell’anno, infatti ci fu puro stupore sulla faccia di ogni studente quando il professor Johann Agares, vicepreside del Weston College, disse davanti a tutti gli studenti della scuola: «Attualmente i Prefect sono stati sollevati dalla loro carica».  
La raffica di domande che seguì venne zittita con pochi colpi di tosse e un unico richiamo verbale. Agares continuò a dare le dovute spiegazioni: «A quanto pare la signorina Scarlett Rose» di nuovo un brusio di sottofondo, ma bastò un’occhiataccia per rimettere tutti il riga «per ben cinque anni ha studiato qui sotto le mentite spoglie di Scarlett Ross, ed è stata scoperta solo ieri, a tradirla è stato il suo normale ciclo di essere donna». In molti non capirono le sue parole perché non frequentavano il genere femminile, al contrario di Lawrence, che purtroppo ben sapeva della trasformazione mensile delle sorelle in demoni - le quali ovviamente avevano il ciclo in periodi diversi tra loro, riuscendo così a coprire l’intero mese, tutti i mesi, da anni.  
Il vicepreside continuò: «Per cui è stata allontanata a malincuore dalla scuola, in quanto essa non è aperta alle ragazze».  
Edgar Redmond prese piuttosto male la notizia, poiché era il fag di quello che per anni tutti avevano creduto essere un ragazzo e ci andava molto d’accordo, tanto da pensare di essersi preso una cotta per lui/lei - e ora capiva il perché.  
«Per quanto riguarda la Green house, il vostro Prefect si è dovuto trasferire, poiché la sua famiglia ha perso il titolo nobiliare, con le conseguenze che ben potete immaginare». Fu fine a far capire che da nobile decaduto non avrebbe più potuto pagare le spese lì. Herman fu molto addolorato per l’accaduto: sapeva che la sua famiglia era in difficoltà economiche da quando il padre aveva ripudiato la madre ma Jade non voleva la carità, era proprio nel suo spirito continuare con le proprie forze.  
«Anche la Purple house è attualmente senza prefetto, poiché il signorino Fandango si trova in ospedale per un peggioramento del suo asma e...», mentre Agares continuava a parlare del cordoglio che provava la scuola augurando pronta guarigione all’allievo e che potesse tornare presto tra loro, Gregory Violet sussurrò con voce spiritata (quasi fosse un medium in contatto con l’aldilà): «Deve andare in montagna a respirare aria pura, altrimenti non arriverà al mese prossimo...». Inutile dire che vicino a lui in molti fecero gli adeguati scongiuri del caso.  
Mancava solo la Sapphire Owl all’elenco, e Lawrence era particolarmente teso. Essendo il fag di Dodger voleva sapere che fine avesse fatto (e si erano visti anche il giorno prima, perché non aveva salutato la sua casa?).  
«Infine, il signorino Dodger ha ricevuto un telegramma stamattina e ora è sulla strada verso casa per accudire la madre malata; ha rinunciato al suo titolo di Prefect perché non sarebbe riuscito a reggere il doppio carico di responsabilità tra scuola e casa».  
Lawrence augurò di tutto cuore al suo ex-prefect che andasse tutto bene in casa.  
Fu la voce di Cheslock a rompere il silenzio degli studenti. «Sembra quasi che ci sia una maledizione che verte sulla testa dei Prefect nella scuola». Tutta la Violet Wolf annuì convinta.  
«Nessuna maledizione, solo casualità. Probabilmente è l’unione che devono avere i Prefect, quella catena spirituale che permette loro di lavorare assieme per poter vegliare su tutti gli studenti e la scuola, che ha fatto sì che i P4 lasciassero il loro posto nello stesso momento».  
Aveva senso. Non per la Blue House e qualche estremista della Purple House, ma per gli altri aveva senso.  
Seguì un minuto pregno di silenzio.  
Era chiaro come sarebbe proseguita quella riunione: la scuola avea bisogno dei suoi Prefect, e se i vecchi non erano più in carica…  
«Come molti di voi avranno capito, si procederà alla proclamazione di altri quattro Prefetti, uno per Casa. Questa volta la scelta si svolgerà diversamente: poiché per quest'anno il gruppo docenti aveva già dato le proprie preferenze in merito, si procederà in maniera insindacabile. Quindi, tutti gli studenti dell'ultimo anno che se la sentissero di avere questa carica, dovranno presentarsi qui lunedì mattina per il test scritto: chi riceverà il punteggio più alto della propria casa sarà eletto Prefect».  
Il coro degli studenti increduli si sollevò, rendendo impossibile capire domande e affermazioni.  
Agares chiese di nuovo il silenzio, ma stavolta dovette metterci più decisione perché la notizia aveva mandato praticamente tutti gli studenti dell'ultimo anno nel panico.  
«Per favore, contegno!», disse duro, attendendo che tutti si placassero. «Sarà un test a domanda aperta su tutte le materie di studio di questi anni. Buon ripasso. Avete solo fino a Lunedì, e non trascurate lo studio normale». Detto ciò, il vicepreside si accomiatò, ignorando gli studenti che osavano rivolgergli la parola.  
Inutile dire che quella notizia inaspettata creò confusione e ansia negli studenti della Red, Green e Purple House, mentre per quelli della Blue House fu come se qualcuno avesse dato loro un invito a una cena gratis a base di ostriche, caviale e champagne, essendo i migliori in quel campo intellettuale.  
Molti andarono già a congratularsi con Lawrence, sicuri che la loro punta di diamante, fag dell'ex Prefect, avrebbe preso il suo posto. Dal canto suo, Lawrence era tranquillo e sicuro di sé, e ringraziava tutti quelli che già lo chiamavano Prefect.  
Si girò verso Greenhill con l’idea di avvicinarsi e dirgli che gli piaceva quel metodo di scelta, ma appena i suoi occhi chiari intercettarono la possente figura del biondo, fu come se al posto suo ci fosse il loro amico Gregory, ben conosciuto per quell'alone di depressione che aleggiava attorno a lui.  
Curvo con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani sul volto e il sudore che gli imperlava la nuca, Herman stava ancora seduto là, senza parlare con nessuno.  
Lawrence non ci mise molto a capire.  
Edward si avvicinò a Herman, sedendosi vicino a lui. Da ragazzino pudico, cercò di cancellare dalla propria mente quel che aveva visto in biblioteca poco prima e cercò di stare vicino al suo amico. «Tutto bene?», gli domandò piano. «Avrai nuovamente la possibilità di essere eletto Prefect! Non sei contento?». Per tutta risposta, Greenhill scosse il capo. «Non ti buttare giù così, Herman!», continuò a dire Edward. «Sono certo che potrai farcela, è sempre stato il tuo sogno».  
Diventare Prefect era il sogno di tutti, in quella scuola. Il titolo più alto e ambito, ovvio che era il sogno di Herman; ma… «Sai bene che non sono così bravo nelle materie scolastiche che non siano il cricket», disse in un sospiro.  
Edward annuì, conscio di quello che gli era stato appena detto, ma decise di far notare l’ovvio all’amico nel modo più delicato possibile: «È vero, ma potresti fare un po’ di studio di gruppo o farti aiutare da qualcuno della Blue House...», aggiunse, cercando di prenderla "larga". «Dopotutto sarà un P4 per casata, quindi se qualcuno della Sapphire Owl ti aiutasse non ci rimetterebbe nulla, e loro sono i migliori quando si tratta di spremere le meningi...».  
Herman ebbe come un’illuminazione a quelle parole. Lawrence lo aveva già aiutato con fisica, non gli avrebbe di certo negato un’aiuto per una cosa così importante… a meno che anche lui non avesse avuto bisogno di ripassare qualcosa… magari qualche concetto dei primi anni… e magari sarebbe rimasto ore e ore in camera… e forse non si sarebbero più visti da lì a lunedì… e una volta diventato parte dei P4 avrebbe avuto troppo da fare per stare con un normale studente come lui… e a quel punto non sarebbe stata comunque una cosa positiva se qualcuno li avesse visti troppo insieme…  
«CE LA FARÒ!», esclamò di colpo Herman, alzandosi di botto dalla sedia e facendo quasi cadere Edward dalla propria a causa dell’impeto improvviso. «Sì, riuscirò a diventare Prefect della mia Casa, costi quel che costi!», disse deciso. Non era solo una questione di titolo, ma soprattutto il fatto che avrebbe potuto non rivedere più Lawrence così facilmente e che, sicuramente, si sarebbero addirittura lasciati se uno dei due non fosse riuscito a superare a pieni voti quel test. Herman si girò verso l’amico, che lo guardava con occhi verdi gradi e spauriti, e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Ti prometto che se diventerò Prefect sarai il mio Fag», disse lui dal cuore, ringraziando quel ragazzo per avegli dato la grinta giusta per prenderla positivamente.  
Edward allargò gli occhi ancora di più, e poco dopo sorrise. «Da-Davvero? Grazie, Herman! Sarebbe fantastico!». Edward era sì una pippa con la spada, ovviamente rispetto alla sorella, ma almeno se fosse diventato fag avrebbe acquisito un titolo importante in quella scuola e i suoi ne sarebbero stati fieri.  
Greenhill gli sorrise di rimando e poi alzò la testa verso quelli della Blue House, non riuscendo però a individuare Lawrence. Con grande disappunto notò però che molti ragazzi della Purple House e della Red House si erano avvicinati a loro, probabilmente con la sua stessa idea di un aiuto.  
«Se stai cercando il tuo amico Bluer, credo sia uscito...», disse Edward con noncuranza, fingendo di averlo visto per caso, anche se doveva ammettere di aver guardato di proposito dove fosse e averne seguito i movimenti per poterli riferire all’amico.  
Herman trasalì appena nel sentire il Midford pronunciare quel nome, ma sperò che non lo notasse. Dopotutto, di cosa si doveva preoccupare? In molti sapevano che lui e Bluer si “frequentavano” spesso come amici. «Grazie», disse solo, e marciò in direzione dell’uscita. Sapeva bene dove avrebbe potuto trovare Lawrence.

La biblioteca era deserta. Gli studenti dovevano ancora essere impegnati a parlare della riunione appena terminata lungo i corridoi o nell'Aula Magna, dove era rimasta la maggior parte degli allievi quando lui aveva deciso di andarsene.  
Lawrence scorse con lo sguardo lo scaffale che aveva davanti alla ricerca del volume di Fisica che gli occorreva. Aveva consultato l'archivio relativo a tutti i libri custoditi della biblioteca e l'elenco dei prestiti, constatando che la maggior parte dei libri che gli occorrevano per studiare si trovava ancora lì.  
Si era appuntato su un piccolo blocco per appunti che portava sempre con sé per ogni evenienza il codice alfanumerico che identificava ciascuno dei testi che doveva procurarsi ed aveva cominciato quella specie di caccia.  
Fino ad allora ne aveva trovati solamente un paio, che giacevano posati sopra uno dei carrellini che la biblioteca metteva a disposizione degli studenti che necessitavano di prendere in contemporanea molti libri.  
Lawrence si sporse dalla scala sulla quale si era inerpicato alla ricerca del tomo nella speranza di riuscire a scorgere nei dintorni quello che gli serviva.  
« _Dove l'avranno riposto...?_ » si chiese allungando il collo verso l'alto, passando in rassegna le coste dei libri che occupavano lo scaffale superiore « _Se non sanno dove rimettere i libri che li portino al bibliotecario..._ » rifletté ancora il ragazzo, socchiudendo le palpebre per cercare di mettere meglio a fuoco i piccoli caratteri scritti sulle etichette. Era in momenti come quello che odiava la sua miopia.  
Con un po' di fatica riuscì a scorgere il libro che cercava. Si trovava sullo scaffale adiacente a quello più in alto della mensola innanzi alla quale si trovava.  
Il ragazzo si arrampicò più in alto, fino al penultimo gradino della scala, appoggiandosi alla scaffalatura per non perdere l'equilibrio mentre si allungava verso l'oggetto che voleva. La sua statura non era abbastanza perché raggiungesse il libro, però c'era così vicino...  
Infischiandosene di quanto potesse essere pericoloso, Bluer si sporse di lato dalla scala, mantenendo un piede ben saldo contro l'asta laterale dell'attrezzo, protendendo quanto più possibile il suo braccio. In quella maniera riuscì ad appigliarsi alla sommità del dorso del libro.  
«Preso!» esultò a voce alta, senza riuscire a reprimersi.  
Caso volle che proprio in quel mentre giungesse Herman Greenhill, che era riuscito ad arrivare solo allora in biblioteca dato che molti studenti più giovani, giocatori di cricket, del suo dormitorio avevano pensato bene di bloccarlo appena varcata la porta dell'Aula Magna per augurargli buona fortuna per il test e renderlo partecipe della loro gioia nel sapere che probabilmente sarebbe stato lui a succedere al vecchio Prefect.  
Non appena vide la scala e Lawrence in precario equilibrio sulla sommità con una gamba sollevata in aria ed un braccio proteso nel vuoto si bloccò dov'era per un attimo, sbiancando in viso.  
«L-Lawrence cosa stai facendo?!» gridò l'attimo dopo, preso dal panico.  
Bluer fu colto alla sprovvista dalla potente voce maschile alle sue spalle che risuonò nel silenzio della biblioteca amplificata di diverse volte.  
Il colpo fu tale da farlo sobbalzare e perdere l'equilibrio. Cercò di aggrapparsi a qualcosa ma non c'erano sporgenze abbastanza grandi cui appigliarsi.  
Herman lo vide ondeggiare in maniera ridicola nel tentativo di rimanere in equilibrio per qualche secondo, poi cadde di lato, oltre la scala. Con il suo peso riuscì a strappare un libro dalla sua posizione, però non c'era niente che gli impedisse di precipitare.  
Lawrence lanciò un grido e chiuse gli occhi, sperando invano che in tal modo un po' del dolore della caduta venisse attutito.  
Herman scattò veloce: s'infilò nel piccolo passaggio correndo e protese le braccia.  
Il dolore atroce che Bluer si aspettava di percepire in più o meno tutto il corpo non arrivò mai. Piuttosto, avvertì un paio di braccia robuste che lo accoglievano afferrandolo sotto la piega delle ginocchia e sulla schiena all'altezza delle scapole. Infine fu stretto contro un torace largo, solido e stranamente caldo.  
Lawrence arrossì nel percepire contro il proprio orecchio quello che sembrava il battito impazzito di un cuore.  
Lentamente aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare le proprie ginocchia piegate. Nel suo campo visivo laterale riusciva a distinguere chiaramente un gilet a scacchi verde.  
«Va tutto bene? Ti sei fatto male da qualche parte?».  
Lawrence sollevò lo sguardo ad incrociare gli occhi di Herman, sorpreso: era la prima volta che nel suo sguardo leggeva una simile apprensione e che udiva la sua voce tremare.  
«No... sto bene» disse senza molta convinzione. Tutto il suo corpo era concentrato a percepire le piccole reazioni corporee che manifestavano il fatto che Herman fosse in balia della paura.  
«Sei sicuro?!» cercò ulteriore conferma Greenhill.  
«Sì, sto bene» ripeté Bluer «Fammi scendere adesso!».  
Con un po' d'esitazione Herman si decise ad ascoltarlo e lo fece scendere, pur lasciando le mani nei pressi dei suoi fianchi per ogni evenienza. La sua premura fu sensata, dato che non appena ebbero toccato il suolo le gambe di Lawrence tremarono talmente tanto da cedere.  
La salda presa di Herman tornò a ghermirlo, impedendogli ancora una volta di finire col sedere per terra.  
«No, tu non stai bene» esclamò il biondo, scoccandogli un'occhiata severa «Ti porto in infermeria».  
Il suo compagno cercò di divincolarsi dalla sua presa invano: Greenhill faceva sport quasi tutti i giorni. La sua forza non era lontanamente paragonabile a quella del suo gracile fisico per niente avvezzo allo sforzo.  
«Sto bene, Herman... davvero!» insistette «Sono solo sotto shock per la caduta... non mi sono fatto niente, te l'assicuro».  
Herman stava per ribattere quando alle spalle del suo partner apparve il bibliotecario.  
«Siamo in biblioteca! Se non fate silenzio dovrò chiedervi di andarvene» li ammonì minaccioso.  
Lawrence si volse e chinò il capo.  
«Mi spiace, sono inciampato nella scala. Abbasseremo la voce» disse in tono contrito.  
Herman si affrettò ad annuire ed imitarlo nella postura, al che il bibliotecario emise un sospiro e se ne andò.  
Non appena furono di nuovo soli, Greenhill si decise a porre una domanda che solo allora gli era venuta in mente: «Perché ti eri arrampicato lassù?».  
Lawrence sgranò leggermente gli occhi mentre la sua mente tornava alla sua precedente occupazione: con tutto il trambusto che c'era stato si era dimenticato del libro!  
Alzò la testa per cercare di vedere il volume all'origine dell'accaduto e fu in un certo senso sollevato nel constatare che nel punto dove prima si trovava adesso c'era un vuoto.  
«Cercavo un libro» spiegò mentre abbassava lo sguardo.  
«Un libro?» ripeté Herman, osservandolo aggirarsi attorno a lui sulle gambe ancora leggermente tremanti mentre studiava il pavimento con attenzione «Ti sei quasi rotto l'osso del collo per un libro?!» esclamò cercando di mantenere il più possibile basso il volume della voce. Avrebbe voluto gridargli quanto fosse stato stupido a fare una cosa tanto rischiosa per un semplice libro quando lo vide chinarsi a raccogliere qualcosa.  
Nel rialzarsi Lawrence si volse verso di lui porgendogli il tomo che aveva in mano.  
«Tieni, ti potrebbe servire» disse semplicemente, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di Herman per non morire d'imbarazzo.  
Il biondo, perplesso, prese il libro e ne esaminò la copertina. Avvampò subito nel leggere il titolo, "Fisica per principianti".  
Un libro del genere non poteva in alcun modo essere d'aiuto ad uno come Lawrence Bluer, che se la cavava talmente bene in Fisica da essere perennemente accerchiato da studenti più giovani del suo dormitorio che gli chiedevano aiuto e lezioni.  
Il viso di Greenhill tendeva al porpora quando il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo dal libro tra le sue mani per guardare Lawrence.  
«N-non dirmi che s-sei salito lassù per questo...?» balbettò al colmo di imbarazzo e vergogna.  
Bluer accennò un timido sorriso.  
«Tu non avresti saputo dove cercarlo» spiegò tentando di farla passare come una cosa normalissima «Ti servirà per il test di lunedì. Dopotutto, non vuoi diventare Prefect della tua casa?».  
Herman non sapeva cosa dire. Era così felice che avesse pensato a lui anche se avrebbe dovuto pensare a se stesso e al suo test e al tempo stesso si sentiva a disagio per non aver pensato da solo ad una cosa così stupida.  
Herman si portò una mano dietro la nuca, massaggiandola in atto di palese disagio.  
«Io ecco... grazie» riuscì a dire dopo alcuni momenti.  
«Non importa, io...» Lawrence si interruppe vedendo che Greenhill gli si stava avvicinando «Cosa fai?» soggiunse, indietreggiando leggermente.  
Sentiva già le guance arroventare più di quanto fosse veramente necessario e cercò di calmarsi: non era da lui agitarsi in quella maniera. Doveva essere più razionale e freddo.  
Greenhill lo spinse un passo dopo l'altro contro la libreria e la sua corporatura enorme era così vicina al corpo di Bluer da cancellare in lui ogni possibile pensiero lucido.  
Mentre Lawrence cercava di lottare contro le pulsioni che stavano prendendo sempre più il sopravvento, Herman si piegò su di lui e posò un bacio sulle sue labbra.  
Lawrence mosse la bocca per contro, addossandosi contro la libreria: era raro che si baciassero, perché avevano sempre timore di essere scoperti. La cosa gli dispiaceva alquanto, perché le labbra di Greenhill sulle sue gli causavano un piacere diffuso in tutto il corpo che lo stordiva e al tempo stesso lo mandava in estasi.  
Il bacio fu piuttosto lungo e casto, e da ambedue le parti c'era il desiderio di non interrompere mai quel contatto.  
Inconsciamente Lawrence cinse con le braccia il possente collo di Herman mentre quest'ultimo stringeva le braccia dietro la sua schiena con fare possessivo.  
Erano così presi dal turbinio di piacevoli emozioni che li ricolmava da non notare l'arrivo di qualcun altro, due figure che si fermarono all'imboccatura del piccolo corridoio dove si trovavano loro.  
«Hai visto, Gregory? Te l'avevo detto: era solo questione di tempo».  
Una voce maschile colse Herman e Lawrence di sorpresa, spingendoli a dividersi all'istante. Erano entrambi arrossati in volto e col fiato corto.  
«Edgar... Gregory...!» esclamò Greenhill, stupito: non pensava che in quel momento potesse arrivare qualcuno ad interromperli.  
«Oh, non ti sembrano teneri?» domandò Redmond giungendo le mani davanti al petto, rivolgendosi a Violet.  
Fece qualche passo avanti e si chinò leggermente, sorridendo divertito.  
«Lawrence, non ti ho mai visto così rosso in viso...!» commentò.  
«Forse dovrei immortalare la scena in un ritratto...» rifletté a voce alta Gregory, chiaramente rivolto a se stesso.  
Bluer non riuscì a ribattere niente: erano stati colti in flagrante e non sapeva come spiegare.  
«Lo sapevi?» domandò Herman, inarcando un sopracciglio con cipiglio alterato, raddrizzandosi e ricomponendosi.  
«Ovviamente» si vantò Edgar incrociando leziosamente le braccia sul petto «Mi credete davvero così stupido? È palese che c'è qualcosa tra di voi!».  
«Sono settimane che aspetta la sua occasione di beccarvi...» intervenne Gregory, avvicinandosi al resto del gruppo per osservare meglio la coppia «Decisamente un soggetto azzeccato...» soggiunse, cadendo di nuovo nella sua fase riflessiva.  
«E adesso? Che vorreste fare?» indagò Lawrence, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul ponte del naso.  
«Niente» rispose fin troppo in fretta Edgar «Se tu ci aiuterai a studiare per il test di lunedì» soggiunse immediatamente, accennando a se stesso e a Violet al suo fianco.  
Herman aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte senza emettere neanche un suono prima di riuscire a dire: «Questo è un ricatto!».  
Non poteva permettere che Lawrence fosse costretto a fare una cosa del genere. Anche lui avrebbe fatto il test quel lunedì e di certo avrebbe dovuto prepararsi a dovere.  
Doveva porre rimedio al guaio che aveva causato: era stato lui a baciarlo, in fin dei conti.  
«Che brutto modo di definirlo, Herman...» gli rimproverò Edgar «Diciamo che è... uno scambio di favori, mh?».  
«Tutti vogliono diventare Prefect» disse Gregory «Meglio che siamo noi piuttosto che altri...».  
Bluer dovette dargli ragione: loro in fin dei conti erano in rapporti abbastanza pacifici, senz'altro molto più di altri compagni della loro età, che vedevano gli altri dormitori come nemici giurati con cui non avevano niente a che spartire.  
Greenhill fece per dire qualcosa ma il suo compagno si portò avanti esclamando: «D'accordo, vi aiuterò a studiare».  
Redmond sorrise compiaciuto e Herman assunse un'espressione costernata.  
«A che ora ci troviamo e dove» disse Lawrence in tono interrogativo.  
«Tra un'ora davanti alla sala studio vicino alle aule di Matematica ti va bene?» propose Edgar.  
«Perfetto» rispose Bluer.  
«Allora ci vediamo dop-...»  
«Dove pensate di andare?».  
Herman bloccò i due prima che avessero la possibilità di allontanarsi.  
«L'appuntamento è tra un'ora e io ho un impegno» Edgar sollevò le spalle con l'aria di chi non poteva essere colpevolizzato di niente.  
«Lo rimanderai. Adesso abbiamo altro da fare» rispose secco Greenhill.  
Redmond inarcò un fine e curatissimo sopracciglio, incuriosito da ciò che gli frullava per la testa.  
«E cioè?».  
Per tutta risposta lo studente della Green House estrasse da una tasca dei pantaloni un foglietto ripiegato accuratamente che Lawrence riconobbe immediatamente.  
Si tastò le tasche interne della giacca della divisa, constatando che il suo elenco di libri effettivamente mancava all'appello.  
Herman dispiegò il foglio mostrandolo a Gregory e Edgar.  
Violet lo prese e lo esaminò in silenzio mentre Redmond si chinava a fare la stessa cosa.  
«Che roba è? Un codice segreto?» chiese irritato: stava perdendo del tempo prezioso.  
«È un elenco di libri» rivelò Gregory senza scomporsi. Anche lui, come Lawrence, era solito bazzicare la biblioteca, nonostante i libri di suo interesse fossero ben diversi da quelli dell'altro.  
«Sono tanti. Non pensavo leggessi» continuò a parlare Gregory, cogliendo al volo l'occasione per infastidire Herman. Amava applicare alla lettera quel famoso detto "essere tutto muscoli e niente cervello".  
Un muscolo nella guancia di Greenhill prese a vibrare in accordo con la sua ira crescente, però non era quello il luogo migliore per litigare. Non voleva attizzare di nuovo le ire del bibliotecario.  
«Non sono per me. L'elenco è di Lawrence» spiegò cercando di mantenere la calma.  
«Ah, ecco. Questo spiega tutto» riprese a parlare Gregory «Mi sembrava strano che tu sapessi interpretare questo tipo di codici...».  
Herman sedò la sua improvvisa voglia di uccidere.  
«Mi servono per preparare il test di lunedì» intervenne Bluer, ben riconoscendo i sintomi di una sfuriata imminente da parte del suo partner.  
«E perché lo mostri a noi?» fece Edgar, rivolto a Herman.  
«Perché se studieremo tutti insieme e lui dovrà aiutarci tutti, il minimo che possiamo fare è aiutarlo a procurarsi i libri» fu la pronta risposta di quest'ultimo.  
Lawrence percepì le guance cominciare ad infiammarsi di nuovo.  
«D'accordo» esclamò Gregory.  
Afferrò per un polso Edgar e lo trascinò via con sé senza riscuotere molto successo con quest'ultimo.  
«Noi andiamo di qua» disse Violet prima di sparire oltre lo scaffale.  
«Ehi, aspetta! Non tirarmi, mi fai male!» udirono protestare Redmond.  
Herman rimase per qualche momento a fissare il punto oltre il quale erano appena spariti i due prima di realizzare che si erano portati via l'elenco. Fece per seguirli ma Bluer lo fermò.  
«La seconda metà dell'elenco la ricordo a memoria. Quel foglio non mi serve» disse, intuendo la fonte della preoccupazione dell'altro «Andiamo».  
Herman lo seguì tra gli scaffali, prestandosi di volta in volta ad arrampicarsi sulle scale quando i libri che cercavano erano fuori dalla loro portata.  
«Mi spiace per questa situazione» se ne uscì goffamente dopo un po'.  
Lawrence sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che aveva appena aggiunto sul carrello assieme agli altri.  
«Non importa. Non è stata colpa tua» lo rassicurò senza esitazioni, ma il biondo non si arrese: «Invece sì. Se io non...».  
S'interruppe bruscamente, incapace di formulare verbalmente il concetto di "baciare" in un momento del genere; tuttavia, il senso del discorso arrivò comunque a destinazione.  
«Non crucciarti, Herman. Finirai con l'agitarti più di quanto tu possa sopportare» asserì pacato Bluer, superandolo col carrello dei libri «Comunque devo solamente ripassare e aiutandovi posso farlo tranquillamente».  
Greenhill lo fissò per qualche momento, sorpreso che la prendesse così bene; dopodiché lo seguì, lieto che non fosse arrabbiato con lui.  
La raccolta dei libri fu abbastanza lunga e lo fu altrettanto l'attesa al banco del bibliotecario affinché quest'ultimo segnasse come presi in prestito tutti quei libri, che i quattro si erano divisi in egual numero per poterli prendere tutti assieme.  
Alla fin fine, l'ora che doveva trascorrere prima che si ritrovassero per iniziare a studiare fu spesa quasi tutta in biblioteca, col risultato che non appena furono liberi di uscire da lì si diressero immediatamente alla sala studio.  
La piccola processione proseguiva attraverso i corridoi con Herman in testa - per niente affaticato dalla mole di libri che occupavano le sue braccia - e Edgar in coda che arrancava affaticato sotto il peso della cultura. Benché Lawrence e Gregory non fossero per niente avvezzi agli sforzi fisici, non sembravano riscontrare grosse difficoltà nel trasportare i rispettivi carichi.  
«Quanto manca ancora?» sbuffò Redmond a metà di una delle molte rampe di scale per le quali si erano inerpicati. Le sue braccia cominciavano a cedere.  
«Non molto. È in fondo al corridoio» gli rispose Bluer, spingendolo così a compiere quell'ultimo titanico sforzo.  
Quando arrivarono innanzi all'aula prescelta, tuttavia, la trovarono chiusa a chiave.  
«Che significa questo?!» protestò a viva voce Edgar. Il suo bel viso candido circondato dai morbidi capelli biondi lunghi era rosso come un pomodoro e nel parlare si sentiva quanto poco fiato gli rimanesse.  
«È strano, l'aula in genere è sempre aperta...» commentò Herman ad alta voce, ricordando di tutte le volte che a quell'ora, al termine delle lezioni mattutine - che lui seguiva al piano superiore - non perdesse mai occasione di passare davanti a quella porta scendendo per il pranzo e sbirciare all'interno in cerca della figura familiare di Lawrence, che puntualmente trovava ad occupare uno dei tavoli nei pressi della soglia. Il ragazzo aveva benedetto per settimane intere chiunque avesse avuto la brillante idea di mettere una porta a vetri a chiudere quella stanza.  
Nel formulare quei ricordi, Greenhill arrossì senza accorgersene.  
«Sembra quasi che tu sia solito frequentarla spesso...» lo punzecchiò Edgar, nella speranza di potersi distrarre dalla fatica.  
Herman sobbalzò come se l'avessero appena colto in flagrante nel compiere qualche orribile reato e non seppe cosa inventarsi in sua difesa. Per sua fortuna Lawrence intervenne a cambiare argomento: «Probabilmente durante il fine settimana è chiusa...».  
Lui non ci aveva mai prestato attenzione, dato che quando studiava nel weekend usava la biblioteca o il suo dormitorio approfittando dell'assenza della maggior parte degli studenti.  
«E poi c'è da considerare il fatto che a quest'ora dovremmo stare andando a pranzo...» aggiunse Bluer «Quindi anche la biblioteca chiuderà per un po'...».  
«E allora che si fa? Rimandiamo?» interloquì Violet.  
Herman stava per negare con veemenza l'idea, troppo preoccupato per l'esito del suo test per poter pensare a mangiare, ma Edgar lo precedette: «Che ne dite di andare in stanza di qualcuno di noi? Per esempio, quella di Greenhill?».  
«Che cosa?!» sbottò l'interessato «E perché proprio la mia?!».  
Più che per il fatto di portare Edgar e Gregory nella sua stanza, Herman era preoccupato per Lawrence: non si erano mai incontrati nella sua camera e l'idea di portarcelo così, senza neanche avere la possibilità di riordinare e preparare, lo metteva a disagio. E chissà che cosa avrebbe detto vedendo in che condizioni teneva generalmente le sue cose.  
« _Stupido! Questi pensieri sono da stupido!_ » si rimproverò con forza, rendendosi conto che certe priorità erano tipiche delle pudiche verginelle che accoglievano per la prima volta a casa loro il loro promesso sposo. Lui era un uomo - e neanche più "vergine" per di più - pertanto non poteva abbassarsi a simili atteggiamenti. Ciononostante, anche se razionalmente si imponeva la calma, una parte di lui era nel panico assoluto.  
«Perché durante il pomeriggio il tuo dormitorio è il più deserto tra tutti visto che tanti sono a casa e i restanti vanno ad allenarsi» spiegò Edgar «Così non ci sarà nessuno a disturbare».  
Herman non poté controbattere niente: come piano era dannatamente sensato.  
Non sentendo alcuna ulteriore protesta da parte di Greenhill, Violet dichiarò: «Allora andiamo alla Green House».  
Cominciarono ad avviarsi dietro a Herman, che cominciava a sudare freddo al pensiero di cosa avrebbe potuto dire ai suoi compagni che l'avessero visto rientrare con tutto quel seguito, specialmente al suo compagno di stanza. Per fortuna che era...  
« _Edward!_ » esclamò tra sé, come colto da un'illuminazione improvvisa « _Devo assolutamente trovarlo!_ ».  
La stanza era anche sua e doveva dirgli che avrebbero avuto ospiti. Non voleva tradire la fiducia del suo amico. Soprattutto, però, aveva bisogno di trovare in fretta e comunicargli una scusa qualsiasi che lo salvasse dall'essere cercato da tutta la squadra di cricket per tutta la proprietà della scuola per l'allenamento che avevano nel pomeriggio.  
Non poteva semplicemente dirgli che doveva studiare per il test da Prefect, perché in squadra c'erano altri del suo anno che avrebbero approfittato per chiedergli di studiare insieme. No, doveva inventarsi qualcosa di meglio e pregare di incrociare Edward prima che arrivassero al dormitorio.  
Purtroppo la dea bendata doveva essere da tutt’altra parte quel giorno, perché più il quartetto si avvicinava alla camera di Herman, e meno quest’ultimo sperava di poter incontrare il suo coinquilino lungo strada.  
Non lo aveva trovato né dentro le mura scolastiche né all’aperto, e ormai erano entrati tra le mura della Green house dove i pochi studenti che c’erano guardavano il quartetto in maniera strana, per non dire preoccupata; dopotutto era cosa rara che un membro di una Casa facesse entrare altre persone, ma dopotutto, senza Prefect a impedirlo, non c’era nulla di sbagliato.  
Lawrence aveva notato che il ragazzo si stava guardando un po’ troppo intorno mentre camminavano, proprio come se stesse cercando qualcuno o qualcosa, e si accostò a lui, tossicchiando appena per richiamare l’attenzione. «Herman?».  
«Sì?», rispose lui, appena strozzato.  
«Tutto bene?».  
«Certo!». Troppo veloce. «Certo, Lawrence. Cosa ti fa pensare il contrario?», domandò retorico, più lento e posato, anche se i suoi occhi chiari non stavano mai fermi.  
«Ti guardi intorno con fare insolito», gli fece notare l’altro, guardandosi intorno a sua volta, sperando di riuscire a capire dove volessero posarsi le iridi verdi di Herman.  
«Non mi guard-» cercò di negare, ma si accorse che probabilmente doveva sembrare davvero sospetto perché anche Lawrence se ne fosse accorto. «Cerco Edward», disse. Non voleva mentire a Lawrence. «La camera è anche sua», ma coprire in parte la verità sarebbe stato utile per non fargli fare una figura barbina.  
Lawrence annuì, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. «Capisco in effetti hai ragione, ma penso non si arrabbierà. Dopotutto oggi avete Cricket a quest’ora e sarà ad allenarsi, e sicuramente gli altri capiranno se non ti vedono».  
Greenhill annuì, per poi girarsi subito dopo verso l’interlocutore senza fermare la sua camminata. «Come fai a ricordarti che abbiamo cricket oggi?» domandò a bruciapelo.  
Lawrence trasalì e Herman lo vide arrossire mentre volgeva la faccia dalla parte opposta bofonchiando un “Sei così stupido ecco perché non sei entrato nella Sapphire Owl”. Il biondo ci mise pochi attimi a comprendere ciò che l’altro voleva intendere; ovvero che ormai era diventato il suo piccolo stalker personale, che si ricordava a memoria i suoi impegni settimanali se non addirittura quelli giornalieri. «Ah», fece dunque Greenhill, tornando silenzioso e avendo tutta l’intenzione di rimanerci. Almeno da zitto non poteva fare danni... forse.  
Mentre Gregory e Edgar parlottavano tra loro, scambiandosi piccole chicche sugli ex Prefect, ormai la stanza di Edward era proprio là davanti a loro. Il proprietario sudava freddo, bene immaginandosi la confusione che doveva regnare sovrana in quella camera. Poggiò una mano sulla maniglia ed esitò il tanto giusto perché Edgar si mettesse sulle punte dei piedi e gli sussurrasse da sopra la spalla: «Che c’è, Greenhill? Forse hai avuto ripensamenti?».  
«Assolutamente no!», fece l’interessato e aprì la porta spingendola verso l’interno, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
La porta però non si aprì tutta, perché andò a cozzare contro qualcosa di duro dopo solo pochi centimetri e a quell’impatto seguì un “ouch!” abbastanza pronunciato.  
«Ah! Edward!», esclamò Lawrence, preoccupato.  
Greenhill trasalì e si sentì la maniglia venir portata via dalla presa. La porta si aprì meglio, mostrando un Edward Midford che si teneva la parte sinistra della fronte. «Ahi, ahi, ahi…», si lamentò il giovane, pur cercando di mantenere un contegno.  
«Edward!», esclamò anche il suo compagno di stanza. «Scusa, ti sei fatto male? Non credevo che fossi qui».  
Il Midford trattenne stoicamente la voglia di urlare dal dolore e guardò Herman con occhi umidi di lacrime. Che dolore! «Non è niente...», mentì.  
Gregory, silenzioso come la morte, si fece largo tra gli altri e tolse la mano di Edward dalla fronte leggermente rigonfia in quel punto. Lo guardò come si potrebbe guardare uno al quale si deve dare l’estrema unzione, poi proferì: «Meglio che vada dal medico a farsi vedere, del ghiaccio potrebbe aiutarlo a non far gonfiare troppo il bernoccolo…».  
Edward tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Gregory gli aveva sempre dato l’idea di uno iettatore.  
«Lo accompagno io», si offrì subito Herman. Sicuramente avevano aperto la porta nello stesso momento, ma, dato che lui era più corpulento del primogenito della famiglia Midford, la forza aveva prevalso da una parte, facendogli arrivare la porta dritta dritta in faccia; doveva in qualche modo farsi perdonare.  
«Meglio di no, Herman. Questa è camera tua e se qualcuno venisse a cercarti e trovasse noi tutti qui dentro, che spiegazioni potremo dargli? Tu stai qui», disse Lawrence, sempre con il sangue freddo.  
«Ma è stata colpa mia», fece notare Greenhill, venendo poi bloccato da Edward:  
«Ci posso andare anche da solo, non ho bisogno dell’accompagnatore. E comunque è solo una botta», brontolò, riprendendo a tenersi schiacciato il bernoccolo.  
I quattro lo guardarono malissimo. «No», risposero in coretto.  
«Sappiamo tutti che Herman è un orso», disse Edgar.  
«Potresti avere un trauma cranico», rincarò la dose Gregory.  
Edward fece uno scongiuro decisamente non da nobiluomo. «È solo un bernoccolo!», quasi strillò.  
«E se svenissi lungo strada?», rincarò la dose Lawrence, che venne fulminato con uno sguardo come per dire “anche tu ti ci metti?!”.  
«Vai dal medico, Edward», gli disse anche Herman.  
Il Midford tentennò. «Ma c’è l’allenamento di cricket! E devo andare ad avvisare gli altri che tu non ci sarai».  
Greenhill sollevò un sopracciglio scuro. «Come fai a sapere che non verrò?». E come mai tutti sembrava sapessero le cose meglio di lui stesso quando si trattava di cricket?!  
Edward lo fissò con gli occhi a mezz’asta. Era forse una domanda retorica o lo credeva celebroleso? Ok. Forse dopo quella botta poteva trattarsi anche della seconda opzione…  
«Perché devi studiare per diventare Prefect», rispose serio il Midford. «E se per caso avevi idea di venire ad allenarti, te lo proibisco» aggiunse, sotto lo sguardo stupido degli altri tre. «Devi assolutamente ripassare» disse con aria determinata. Ci teneva che il suo amico diventasse Prefect e ci teneva ancora di più a diventare Fag.  
Tra lui e Greenhill ci fu un profondo sguardo d’intesa, al quale quest’ultimo rispose con un accenno.  
«Avevo già in mente di studiare, tranquillo», rispose il ragazzo più grande. Edward si sentì meglio: anche solo un’ora in quei casi di studio matto e disperatissimo poteva fare la differenza.  
«Bene. Ho già provveduto a mettere in ordine la camera, cosicché tu non debba pensare a niente e così…». Edward continuò a parlare di qualcosa, ma Herman non lo stava più ascoltando.  
Edward aveva messo in ordine la loro camera.  
 _Edward aveva messo in ordine la loro camera._  
 _Edward aveva messo in ordine la loro camera._  
 _Edward aveva messo in ordine la loro camerAAA!_  
«Grazie, Edward», disse lui come un automa, segnandosi mentalmente che sarebbe dovuto diventare Prefect ANCHE per Edward, per ringraziarlo di quel che aveva fatto. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo dalla gioia ma si doveva contenere, altrimenti tutti avrebbero pensato che la sua camera fosse veramente impresentabile – come del resto era.  
Ora, almeno, non si sarebbe vergognato di far entrare Lawrence.  
«Ora andiamo dal dottore. Potresti peggiorare sempre di più», disse Gregory, interrompendo il colloquio tra i due Leoni verdi, posando una mano scheletrica sulla spalla di Edward, facendolo trasalire mentre rispondeva all’amico con un “Non c’è di che”, dando un effetto distorto alla frase.  
«Ti accompagno», disse Edgar, sorprendendo i due. Aveva voglia di studiare, ma non voleva stare da solo a fare la candela insieme ai due fidanzatini. «Come faresti a tornare qui da solo? Non posso permettere che quelli della Green House ti maltrattino».  
Gregory lo guardò strano, con un’aria ancor più da stralunato. «Il male sarà punito, se non da forze naturali da quelle sovrannaturali», rispose, e in quel momento una nuvola passeggera oscurò per un attimo il sole.  
A Lawrence stesso venne la pelle d’oca.  
«Va bene, va bene, ma meglio se lasciamo agire le forze naturali e portiamo Edward dal dottore e poi lo riportiamo qui», spiegò Redmond.  
«Ma io dopo voglio andare a cricket!»  
«Va bene, Edgar. Ci farà da lasciapassare per dopo», annuì Violet, dando i suoi libri a Greenhill.  
«Ehi! Vi ho detto che dopo ho l’allenamento, e farò tardi se non mi sbr-».  
«Siamo d’accordo allora», ammiccò Edgar, dando a sua volta i volumi a Bluer.  
«Ma mi state ascolt-». Edward venne signorilmente ignorato, e Gregory e Edgar, preso da una spalla ciascuno, lo trascinarono verso l’entrata principale della Green House.  
«Iniziate pure senza di noi, se volete!», urlò con eleganza Edgar dal corridoio, prima di voltare l’angolo e lasciare i due innamorai soli.  
Ci furono alcuni secondi di imbarazzante silenzio tra di loro, e Lawrence ringraziò la pila di libri che gli avevano appioppato Redmond, che gli permetteva di nascondere il proprio rossore alla vista dell’altro.  
«Be’, entriamo?», chiese, cercando di fare il distaccato. «Stiamo perdendo momenti preziosi di studio».  
Herman annuì e, cercando di non fare caso al fatto che stesse per entrare in camera sua, con il suo bellissimo ragazzo e che fossero completamente soli per almeno la mezz’ora seguente, aprì la porta. Non aveva mai visto camera sua in quello stato.  
Parlando della sua metà stanza, il letto era rifatto alla perfezione – senza nemmeno una grinza –, riusciva a vedere molta più pavimentazione di quella che era abituato a calpestare normalmente, la sedia non era un armadio preferenziale ma era una vera e propria seggiola dove ci si poteva comodamente sedere per appoggiarsi poi ad una scrivania libera e spolverata, l’armadio chiudeva e gli indumenti da cricket – non pulitissimi per stare in un guardaroba – erano stati appesi alla staffa vicino alla libreria, dove i volumi erano ordinati e verticali. La parte di Midford, invece, era ordinata, pulita e splendente come al solito.  
Beata la donna – o l’uomo – che avrebbe preso in sposo/a un ragazzo come Edward.  
«Accomodati pure, Lawrence», disse Herman, fiero del suo futuro Fag, andando un po’ avanti per far entrare il fidanzato e poi chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Ora erano veramente soli, e in un luogo talmente appartato che… Herman non resistette e chiuse a chiave la porta, per stare sicuro che nessuno li avrebbe potuti disturbare senza prima aver bussato.  
Lawrence sentì lo scatto della serratura e si voltò con aria interrogativa verso l’altro.  
«Herman?» lo chiamò, appena rosso sulle gote.  
«Sì?» rispose l’altro, superando Lawrence e andando a posare i volumi sulla scrivania.  
«Perché hai chiuso a chiave?» domandò. «Mi sembra superfluo».  
Herman gli prese i libri dalle mani, stando attento a non sfiorargliele e poggiò anche i suoi affianco alla propria pila; rimase di spalle.  
«Perché… io…» fece piano, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio. «Non lo so… Forse perché mi mancano le tue labbra», ammise, tornando a guardare il muro.  
Lawrence fu mortale nella sua risposta. «È un tuo bacio che ci ha messo in questa situazione e ne vorresti un altro?».  
Herman non rispose.  
Bluer sbuffò e si avvicinò a lui fino ad affiancarsi. «Solo uno e solo quello», concesse il ragazzo. «Come augurio di buono studio». Non poteva negarlo a se stesso: anche a lui mancavano i baci di Herman, e sentire le sue forti braccia che lo stringevano, e quelle grandi mani che gli accarezzavano il corpo come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che aveva: mani salde ma delicate.  
Greenhill, incredulo, si girò dalla sua parte per chiedergli “cosa?!”, ma venne anticipato dalle labbra di Lawrence che si posarono delicate sulle sue. Fu un bacio casto e veloce, nulla in confronto ai loro soliti. Agli occhi di Herman – che dalla mattina aveva una voglia matta di imboscarsi da qualche parte con il suo uomo – sembrava un assaggio; ma sapeva di non doversi fare troppe illusioni con Lawrence, il quale infatti si separò praticamente subito e prese il primo libro dalla propria pila, sedendosi poi sulla sedia accanto a sé.  
«Cominciamo?», chiese a Herman, ricevendo come risposta uno sbuffo. «Che c’è?», chiese e si vide il libro portato via e lanciato su uno dei due letti. «Herman?», lo chiamò, appena preoccupato.  
«Abbiamo almeno mezz’ora tutta per noi. Non sprechiamola, Lawrence…», sussurrò l’altro, carezzandogli gentilmente i capelli. «Per favore. Io… mi basta solo stare abbracciato a te a baciarti per un po’… solo un po’…». Più che una richiesta, la sua sembrava una preghiera. «Non ho chiuso la porta per fare chissà che… Credimi», aggiunse, mentre la sua grande mano scendeva alla guancia del ragazzo; era appena accaldata e rosata.  
«Ti credo…», sussurrò questi, spostando quasi impercettibilmente il volto contro quella mano per gustarsi meglio quel tocco. «…Herman...» soffiò, guardandolo con grandi occhi pieni di sentimento, quasi come se pregasse l’altro di fare la prima mossa, perché già lui prima ne aveva fatto una e gli era costato parecchio.  
Gentile, il biondo sorrise e le loro labbra si incontrarono ancora, dapprima si sfiorarono e tremarono appena per quella carezza, poi si scambiarono un bacio piccolo e veloce, poi un altro e un altro ancora, finché non divennero sempre più lunghi e anche la lingua partecipò a quello scambio di effusioni. Iniziò piano e incerta ad accarezzare le labbra, poi si intrufolò abilmente nella bocca dell’altro, accarezzando la compagna e rendendo il tutto più intimo e sensuale. «Herman…», sussurrò Lawrence durante il bacio, e a sentire il proprio nome detto con una voce del genere, Greenhill non ci vide più e sollevò l’altro dalla sedia, abbracciandolo forte contro il proprio petto e continuando quel bacio.  
Se fosse dipeso da lui non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato andare via.  
«Lawrence...» sussurrò con altrettanto sentimento.  
Greenhill lo trasportò attraverso la stanza come se fosse una piuma, andando ad adagiarlo sul letto.  
Bluer lo guardò intensamente attraverso le lenti degli occhiali lievemente appannate.  
«Avevi detto che non avremmo fatto niente di che...» disse in un sussurro.  
«Hai ragione... però non ce la faccio a resistere» si scusò a mezza voce il biondo togliendogli gli occhiali e posandoli sul comodino «È da tanto che non abbiamo occasione di stare così soli...».  
Herman portò le mani ad occuparsi dei bottoni del suo gilet ma Lawrence le bloccò a metà.  
«E se gli altri dovessero tornare?» disse inquieto.  
«Faremo in fretta» gli assicurò il biondo. In effetti, non aveva la minima intenzione di dilungarsi. Aveva resistito talmente tanto all'attrazione sessuale verso il suo compagno in quell'ultimo periodo che adesso che aveva l'opportunità di sfogarsi intendeva farlo subito.  
Con gesti quasi convulsi gli aprì il gilet e passò alla camicia mentre Lawrence faceva altrettanto con la sua uniforme, anche se con molta più calma. Quando arrivò ai suoi pantaloni percepì immediatamente il duro profilo che il tessuto mal celava e subito arrossì; tuttavia proseguì nel suo intento.  
Rimasero entrambi in biancheria intima nel giro di poco. Herman indossava un paio di boxer a righe verdi su sfondo bianco che mettevano bene in evidenza quanto fosse eccitato. Lawrence, invece, portava un semplice paio di slip neri.  
Vedendo il tipo di biancheria che Bluer indossava, il biondo non riuscì a reprimere l'impulso di infilargli una mano sotto il tessuto per raggiungergli la natica. L'accarezzò con tocco lieve e al tempo stesso possessivo prima di decidere di passare oltre e abbassare anche quell'ultimo indumento.  
Lawrence si protese a catturare di nuovo le sue labbra mentre il suo compagno lo stringeva in un nuovo abbraccio.  
Stavolta il bacio fu più breve. Herman si umidificò l'indice e si affrettò a spingerlo tra le natiche del moro, all'interno del suo sfintere.  
Bluer represse un gemito di dolore ma non riuscì a non sobbalzare: non era avvezzo a quel tipo di trattamento dato che le volte che avevano fatto l'amore si contavano sulle dita di una mano.  
Herman cercò di essere il più delicato possibile nel prepararlo alla penetrazione, però era consapevole - così come lo era il suo partner - di quanto difficile gli riuscisse esserlo in virtù della sua corporatura robusta e dei suoi modi da sportivo. Per cercare di alleviare il dolore spinse disteso supino il suo compagno e cominciò a leccare e succhiare i capezzoli appena inturgiditi.  
Lawrence a quel punto non poté fare a meno di lanciare un sospiro piuttosto forte.  
La fase di preliminare durò lo stretto indispensabile. Non potevano permettersi il lusso di perdere tempo in un frangente simile. Se gli altri due fossero tornati e li avessero interrotti sarebbe stato impossibile nascondere cosa stavano facendo.  
Nonostante fosse diviso tra piacere e dolore in una maniera quasi paralizzante, fu Lawrence a esortare l'altro a procedere.  
«Sei sicuro...?» volle sapere Herman, inquieto.  
«Sicuro... muoviti» ansimò Bluer.  
Greenhill rimosse le dita e sollevò il busto, spostando l'altro in modo da metterlo prono sul letto.  
Calò i suoi boxer, facendo emergere completamente la sua erezione. Accompagnò quest'ultima a strusciare contro la linea del suo fondoschiena finché la punta non incontrò l'orifizio. A quel punto la spinse all'interno.  
Lawrence trattenne per un momento il respiro, temendo che in caso contrario il grido che avrebbe emesso sarebbe stato così forte che qualcuno l'avrebbe senz'altro sentito. Il pene di Herman era così grosso e piacevolmente caldo da riempirlo completamente, inondandolo di piacere. Erano uniti in maniera così intima che Bluer non avrebbe più voluto separarsi dal corpo del suo compagno. Quella posizione gli dava uno strano senso di gioia che quasi lo stordiva.  
Il tutto si acuì non poco quando Greenhill iniziò ad imprimere le prime languide spinte col bacino.  
Lawrence affondò la metà inferiore del viso nel materasso per sopprimere gli osceni versi di piacere che ogni momento minacciavano di uscire. Solo ogni tanto osava separarsi dal letto per invocare il nome del suo partner, lasciando così sfogare almeno una parte della tensione che stava accumulando dentro.  
Herman spingeva con sempre più vigore, eccitato dai continui richiami della sua controparte. Cercava ancora un po' di contenersi ma non ci stava riuscendo per niente bene. Era troppo eccitato per limitarsi.  
Lawrence arrivò all'orgasmo per primo. Avvertendo il momento ormai imminente, prontamente si infilò una mano sotto il corpo per andare a stringere la punta della sua erezione, impedendosi così di eiaculare sulle lenzuola.  
Anche dopo l'orgasmo i suoi muscoli rimasero contratti in maniera dolorosa a causa dell'erezione ancora saldamente inserita nel suo didietro. Strinse saldamente nei pugni il lenzuolo per imporsi di resistere ma era estremamente difficile farlo. Per sua fortuna Herman non impiegò molto più di lui a raggiungere l'orgasmo; tuttavia, non fu altrettanto premuroso nei suoi confronti: venne dentro il corpo di Lawrence strappandogli un ultimo gemito prima che sprofondasse esausto e immobile sul materasso.  
Greenhill rimosse l'erezione dal suo fondoschiena lentamente e si lasciò cadere di fianco a lui. Aveva solo un po' il fiato corto, al contrario del suo partner, il quale sembrava aver addirittura dimenticato come respirare.  
Seguirono alcuni minuti di rigoroso silenzio dopo i quali Lawrence riuscì a dire: «Herman sei... sei un animale...!».  
«Cosa? E perché?!» protestò l'interpellato con aria indispettita.  
Il viso già paonazzo di Bluer acquisì una nuova tonalità di rosso.  
«Mi sei venuto dentro!» sibilò l'altro a mezza voce in tono accusatorio e minaccioso insieme. Gli faceva schifo avere dentro il suo liquido seminale a causa della consistenza dello stesso.  
«Scusa e dove dovevo farlo?!» fu la replica del biondo. Le sue guance stavano iniziando a prendere colore.  
«Io non l'ho fatto» gli fece presente Lawrence, voltandosi appena a mostrare la mano che aveva chiuso attorno all'estremità dell'erezione.  
Greenhill non seppe cosa dire per alcuni istanti, poi se ne uscì con un: «Sai che io non ci riesco a trattenerlo!».  
Cadde qualche altro momento di imbarazzante silenzio; dopodiché il padrone del letto bofonchiò: «Ti fa male...?».  
Nella sua voce si sentiva una vibrante nota di mortificazione.  
«Ovviamente starei meglio se non dovessi farlo» replicò irritato Bluer.  
Herman lo guardò per qualche momento con aria assente; dopodiché gli diede le spalle e andò ad aprire l'armadio, cominciando a frugarci dentro.  
«Che stai facendo?» volle sapere Lawrence, guardandolo perplesso.  
«Stai fermo lì un momento, sto cercando un... ah, trovata!» così dicendo si interruppe e si volse a mostrare una coperta.  
«Che ci fai con quella?» fu l'ovvia domanda posta da Bluer, che lo stava guardando come se fosse impazzito improvvisamente.  
«Ti porto al bagno del dormitorio, che domande» replicò Herman come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, avvicinandosi.  
«Cosa?! Siamo entrambi nudi!» esclamò l'altro «E se ci vedessero?».  
Il biondo posò la coperta sul letto e andò a prendere dall'armadio un accappatoio verde con lo stemma del suo dormitorio ricamato sul petto in corrispondenza del cuore. Lo indossò legandoselo stretto in vita, quindi tornò dall'altro.  
«E io?» brontolò subito Lawrence.  
«Tu vieni qui».  
Così dicendo Herman aprì la coperta tra le braccia e la utilizzò per ghermire ed avvolgere il suo partner, nascondendo alla vista ogni traccia della sua nudità.  
Lawrence cercò di opporsi per qualche momento, ma poi la schiacciante superiorità fisica del suo compagno lo convinse a lasciar perdere. Si fece avvolgere e prendere tra le braccia come fosse un fuscello, avvinghiandosi al collo del biondo solo una volta che quest'ultimo l'ebbe avvicinato al suo petto.  
Lawrence irrigidì la schiena di colpo mandando un gemito di disgusto: nella posizione in cui si trovava adesso percepiva distintamente il liquido seminale gocciolare dal suo fondoschiena.  
Strinse con rinnovata forza le braccia attorno al collo di Herman ed affondò il viso nella sua spalla cercando al tempo stesso di rimanere fuori del suo campo visivo per non farsi sorprendere mentre arrossiva fino a diventare paonazzo.  
«Lawrence, che è successo?!».  
Vedendolo così agitato il suo partner non poté fare a meno di preoccuparsi.  
Per tutta risposta quest'ultimo gli disse: «S-sta uscendo fuori...!».  
Non fu necessario specificare il soggetto: le guance di Greenhill divennero porpora immaginandolo e basta.  
«O-okay, mi sbrigo...!».  
Uscirono fuori dalla stanza ed attraversarono tutto il corridoio fortunatamente deserto praticamente di corsa. La preparazione atletica di Herman non si era mai rivelata tanto utile agli occhi del moro.  
Arrivarono a destinazione in men che non si dica e caso volle che la dea bendata fosse ancora dalla loro parte, perché anche il bagno risultava completamente vuoto.  
Le finestre erano chiuse da tendaggi verdi non molto spessi che lasciavano trasparire in parte la luce solare dall'esterno. La stanza era divisa in tanti cubicoli di media grandezza ciascuno dei quali era occupato da un minuscolo tavolinetto e da una vasca di medie dimensioni.  
Herman lasciò scendere Lawrence e si precipitò a chiudere la porta mentre il suo compagno barcollava cercando di raggiungere il cubicolo più prossimo. Era più debole di quanto credesse, però sarebbe arrivato da solo alla vasca a costo di strisciare. Alla debolezza fisica si aggiungeva il viscido contatto con lo sperma che gli stava colando lungo il lato interno delle cosce e la mancanza degli occhiali, che giocava a suo svantaggio impedendogli di vedere chiaramente i margini di ciò che lo circondava.  
Quando Greenhill si voltò di nuovo a lui lo vide intento a spogliarsi della coperta e non riuscì a fare a meno di osservarlo con profonda ammirazione. Gli piaceva da matti poterlo guardare nudo.  
«È meglio se prima apri il rubinetto e aspetti che la vasca sia riempita almeno un po'» gli suggerì Herman, ma Lawrence non lo ascoltò minimamente e, tastando qua e là, si lasciò scivolare dentro la vasca vuota. Una volta seduto dentro lasciò andare la presa sul suo pene ancora mezzo duro, riversando lo sperma nella vasca con un gemito di sollievo.  
Solo a quel punto si decise ad aprire il rubinetto, lasciandosi innaffiare le gambe, in modo che l'acqua trascinasse nello scarico ancora aperto il suo seme.  
Non gli importava che l'acqua fosse gelida. La sola cosa di cui era felice era di lavarsi via il sudore e lo sperma e poter tornare a vestire i panni del ragazzo timido e composto che tutti conoscevano.  
Quando il liquido bianco fu sparito, chiuse lo scarico e lasciò che l'acqua iniziasse ad accumularsi.  
Herman lo raggiunse una volta che ebbe finito, per risparmiargli ulteriore imbarazzo.  
«Mi dispiace per quello...» si scusò quasi sussurrando, tenendo basso lo sguardo e protendendo una mano ad accarezzargli una spalla per segnalargli la sua presenza.  
«Ormai è fatta» sospirò Lawrence «... e farlo m-mi è piaciuto, se può interessarti...» soggiunse deviando prontamente lo sguardo.  
L'altro abbozzò un sorriso, lieto che la sua prestazione sessuale fosse stata all'altezza delle aspettative - ammesso che Lawrence ne avesse.  
Cadde un momento di silenzio che venne subito interrotto.  
«Greenhill che aspetti? Vai a lavarti, gli altri due potrebbero tornare da un momento all'altro...!» brontolò Bluer alzando gli occhi verso di lui senza però vederlo chiaramente.  
Herman rimase momentaneamente perplesso dinanzi ad una così forte presa di posizione da parte sua, specialmente dopo quanto era successo tra di loro.  
«Va bene, allora fammi spazio» disse dandogli leggere pacche sulla schiena per incitarlo a muoversi.  
Lawrence obbedì voltandosi al tempo stesso per protestare: «Greenhill già la vasca e piccola, poi tu sei enorme!».  
«Smettila di chiamarmi per cognome» lo rimbeccò il biondo mentre si lasciava scivolare giù «Sai che mi dà fastidio».  
Nonostante la sua corporatura robusta fu parecchio agile nell'infilarsi dietro il suo partner e cingergli il bacino con le gambe.  
«Forza, facciamo in fretta» esortò Lawrence, lasciando perdere il rimprovero appena subito.  
Cominciarono a lavarsi di buona lena, cospargendosi le membra d'acqua con le mani e sfregando energicamente.  
Il lavoro di pulizia non durò a lungo ed uscirono gocciolando copiosamente sul pavimento.  
Herman si prestò a sorreggere il compagno, che nonostante non barcollasse più non riusciva a vedere bene.  
Lo avvolse stretto in uno degli asciugamani messi a disposizione dei ragazzi del dormitorio, gesto che Bluer apprezzò parecchio poiché cominciava a tremare leggermente per il freddo; dopodiché andò a recuperare il suo accappatoio e la coperta.  
Di nuovo furono fortunati e ripercorsero il corridoio senza essere visti da anima viva.  
Una volta tornati in camera, Herman la richiuse dall'interno e si mise a sistemare il letto mentre Lawrence si sedeva da parte a guardarlo in attesa di asciugare.  
Il biondo aveva appena finito quando udirono picchiare sulla porta e cercare di tirare la maniglia.  
Entrambi si volsero all'uscio con i sensi improvvisamente all'erta.  
«Greenhill! Apri, siamo noi!».  
Era la voce di Edgar. Lui e Gregory erano appena tornati.  
I due piccioncini si scambiarono un'occhiata allarmata; dopodiché Herman lanciò i vestiti a Lawrence, il quale mancò la presa e li lasciò cadere a terra.  
«Muoviti...!» gli bisbigliò con un fil di voce il biondo mentre si infilava insieme boxer e pantaloni in gran fretta «Un momento!» gridò a voce alta rivolto ai due fuori della stanza.  
Bleur si affrettò a rivestirsi, maledicendo tra sé i bottoni della camicia che non volevano saperne di entrare nelle rispettive asole.  
Man mano che rimetteva gli strati di vestiti, Herman si accostava sempre di più alla porta.  
Era pronto quando arrivò e si voltò verso Lawrence, scoprendo che stava lottando contro la camicia che per la fretta non riusciva a fare entrare nei pantaloni.  
«Allora?! Si può sapere cosa state facendo?».  
Edgar non sembrava molto contento di dover attendere e Herman non sapeva cosa dire; così improvvisò: inserì la chiave nella toppa e la scosse come per aprire.  
«Dannazione, si è incastrata la chiave! Non riesco a girarla!» esclamò mentre con la mano libera incitava il partner a sbrigarsi.  
«Che cosa?!» chiese Redmond dall'altro lato della porta.  
Bluer stava ricominciando a sudare per l'ansia di rivestirsi velocemente.  
Una volta finito di chiudere il gilet si infilò la giacca e fece cenno all'altro di aprire.  
«Ah, eccola!» asserì a voce alta, facendo scattare la serratura.  
Solo allora il moro si accorse che qualcosa ancora mancava: gli occhiali. Il comodino su cui li aveva lasciati Herman era però dal lato opposto del letto; così si lanciò disteso sul materasso allungandosi a prendere l'oggetto.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di inforcarli che la porta si aprì. Gregory e Edgar, che inizialmente stavano guardando il padrone della stanza, puntarono gli occhi sull'altro.  
«Che stai facendo, Bluer?» fece Violet.  
Herman si volse a guardare nella sua direzione e rimase stupito nel trovarlo disteso prono per traverso sul materasso.  
La mascella gli cadde per la sorpresa: erano stati così bravi a non farsi beccare fino ad allora...!  
«Io... stavo cercando...» cercò d'inventare Lawrence, ma non sapeva che dire per essere convincente.  
«La penna! S-sì!» intervenne in suo aiuto Greenhill, guardandolo con espressione leggermente disperata.  
«Sì, me l'ha calciata via per sbaglio mentre... uh...»  
«... mentre si chinava a raccoglierla» completò di nuovo per lui il biondo «Già! Ed è schizzata sotto il letto».  
Cadde un momento colmo d'imbarazzato silenzio mentre i fidanzatini pregavano tacitamente che i compagni si bevessero quella balla pessima.  
«E perché sei sdraiato sopra il letto?» indagò Edgar sospettoso.  
Herman non sapeva più che inventarsi, ma per sua fortuna non era così anche per Lawrence.  
«Volevo provare a cercarla da quest'altro lato perché c'è più luce» dichiarò subito.  
Greenhill si sforzò di non sbattersi un palmo in faccia: era la scusa più idiota di tutte. Era ovvio che non ci avrebbero mai creduto.  
«Okay... allora, avete già iniziato?».  
Edgar entrò per primo e Violet lo seguì da vicino.  
Herman li seguì con lo sguardo, sbalordito: a quanto pareva non erano poi così intelligenti come sembrava.  
«No, vi abbiamo aspettato» riprese Bluer, sollevandosi e spostandosi seduto sulla sedia vicino alla scrivania.  
I due sopravvenuti presero posto sul pavimento intorno a Lawrence, come dei bravi scolaretti.  
«Herman, che fai? Ti unisci a noi o no?» domandò Edgar corrugando perplesso le sopracciglia.  
«A-ah...» il padrone della stanza sobbalzò uscendo da una specie di trance «No, vengo».  
Richiuse la porta e andò ad unirsi al resto del gruppetto cercando di apparire il più normale possibile.

Durante tutto il pomeriggio, i quattro non fecero altro che studiare, e tre di loro provarono l’ebbrezza di farlo come mai: sotto la spartana guida di Lawrence, il quale non si fece scrupoli ad andare al proprio ritmo di velocità. Solitamente con Greenhill doveva andare piano, ma quella volta non poteva fare ripetizioni ad personam quindi galoppava tra i libri: le pagine venivano girate come se i volumi fossero dei libri illustrati, le matite fumavano per quanto velocemente gli altri prendevano appunti e quasi non c’era nemmeno il tempo per temperarle.  
Redmond aveva già consumato l’inchiostro di un’intera penna (nuova) e Gregory malediva come mai in tutta la sua vita il suo essere mancino in un paese dove si scrive da sinistra verso destra, poiché dal mignolo al polso era completamente nero a causa dell’inchiostro che sbiadiva appena e la matita che strisciava mentre prendeva appunti. Herman era così disperato che i fogli dove scriveva risultavano irregolari e bagnati, a causa del sudore.  
Lawrence non era il diavolo, era solo dotato di un cervello più funzionale di quello degli altri, che gli permetteva di capire freddamente che non avevano tempo da perdere, e quindi si doveva andare veloci su tutto il programma di tutte le materie.  
Il quartetto ebbe la loro prima (santa e agognata) pausa quando il rampollo di casa Midford fece rientro.  
«Edward, già finito l’allenamento?», chiese Greenhill alzando gli occhi chiari dal quaderno, vedendolo così vestito con l’uniforme scolastica anziché con la divisa da allenamento.  
«È finito tre ore fa. Sono venuto a dormire» furono le schiette parole del giovane, che portò i quattro a girarsi contemporaneamente verso l’orologio a muro nella stanza e farli sbiancare. Ognuno di loro ebbe due parole da dire a riguardo:  
«Di già?», fece Bluer, preoccupatissimo di aver fatto così poco in così tante ore.  
«La cena…», uggiolò Herman, seguito da un ruggito di stomaco.  
«Oh, no…», mormorò Edgar, quello che aveva il dormitorio più lontano e non aveva molto tempo a disposizione per tornarci.  
«Sei vivo» si congratulò l’ultimo del quartetto con Edward.  
Il Midford lo ignorò, rivolgendosi al compagno di stanza. «Dovete stare qui?» chiese a titolo informativo, anche se dalla sua voce si notava una nota scocciata.  
«No, no. Ora ritiriamo» disse, facendo per chiudere un libro, ma a quel fare Lawrence gli bloccò il polso, nonostante evitasse sempre anche solo di sfiorarlo quando c’erano altre persone.  
«Dobbiamo finire il capitolo!» esclamò deciso.  
Poiché Herman, essendo stato preso in contropiede, non proferì verbo, Edgar si mise in mezzo: «Ma, Bluer, è tardi e Edward vorrà riposarsi. È stato così gentile da lavarsi nelle docce comuni non tornando poi in camera per non disturbarci, sarebbe scortese se no-», man mano che parlava, Bluer lo guardava sempre più male – nulla di che stupirsi se il biondo della volpe scarlatta si fosse smaterializzato sotto gli occhi dei presenti.  
«No.» E, con quella secca risposta, Lawrence mosse il polso di Greenhill per fargli riaprire il libro e tornò a sistemarsi comodo, ben deciso a non alzarsi da là senza prima essere arrivati all’ultimo punto di quel capitolo; se gli altri se ne fossero andati sarebbe stato peggio per loro.  
Il trio rimase ad ascoltare, ignorando Edward che nel frattempo si era messo il pigiama e si era rintanato tra le coperte cercando di non ascoltare quelle cose che avrebbe sentito l’anno prossimo; un cuscino su entrambe le orecchie lo aiutò nell’impresa.  
Dieci minuti dopo, quando ormai Herman, Edgar e Gregory non credevano che esistesse la pietà in Lawrence, quest’ultimo disse le parole magiche «E questo è tutto», prima di chiudere il tomo e posarlo sul tavolo.  
Il tempo di un sorriso e il fag del gufo blu continuò: «Vi aspetto domani alle cinque in biblioteca », disse, mettendosi a posto gli occhiali sul ponte del naso «Del mattino», aggiumse per essere più preciso. Un «Siamo intesi?», finale fece risuonare il tutto come una minaccia piuttosto che come un invito.  
Gli altri ingollarono a vuoto.  
«Chiarissimo», risposero all’unisono, prima di ritirare e dividersi i libri da portare con loro il giorno seguente.  
Edgar e Gregory furono abbastanza lesti a prepararsi e a lasciare la camera, incredibilmente fu Lawrence che si attardò appena. Il tanto da farli uscire, girarsi verso Edward e controllare che effettivamente dormisse, e stringere appena la mano di Herman nella propria prima di uscire. Quel piccolo gesto fece appena imbarazzare il biondo, ma Bluer scappò prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Fortunatamente ci pensò Gregory a parlare: «Potete baciarvi, eh. Noi già sappiamo», ricordò loro con un sussurro, prendendosi uno “Ssssssh!” come risposta dai due piccioncini.  
“Bacirvi?!”, si ripeté mentalmente Edward spalancando gli occhi ma senza muovere un solo muscolo, non avendo la minima intenzione di far sapere a Herman, che stava rientrando, che non stava affatto dormendo e aveva udito. “Magari ho sentito male…” pensò tra sé e sé, cercando di auto convincersene. Fortunatamente lui e Greenhill si sarebbero visti molto poco quei giorni, quindi sarebbe riuscito a mascherare l’imbarazzo.

*

Il giorno dopo, alle cinque meno cinque del mattino (ancor prima del sole e del gallo) i quattro si incontrarono davanti alla biblioteca, e il giorno dopo ancora, fino a lunedì, arrivando al fatidico esame stanchi come se avessero arato i campi no stop per una settimana – tutti tranne Bluer, ovviamente, che anzi sembrava sprizzare energia da tutti i pori; Herman addirittura pensò che non lo aveva visto così raggiante nemmeno dopo la “scopata epica” del mese precedente.  
«In culo alla balena a tutti», disse Gregory quando si incontrarono davanti all’aula magna che era stata adibita a sala per il compito.  
Gli altri lo guardarono e abbozzarono un sorriso. «Speriamo non cachi», risposero Herman e Edgar, mentre Bluer era in silenzio – non gli era mai piaciuto quel detto, lo reputava volgare.  
«Diamo il meglio di noi», fece Edgar, sorridendo composto.  
«Sì, non possiamo mandare alle ortiche il lavoro di Lawrence», sostenne Herman, guardando il proprio ragazzo con occhi segnati da profonde occhiaie ma felici e pieni di gratitudine.  
Bluer voltò il capo prima di poter arrossire. «Vedete di farmi essere fiero di voi», disse, sperando che il tour the force fosse effettivamente servito a qualcosa e non solo a far morire i loro neuroni.  
Gli altri tremarono appena. Se non fossero riusciti a diventare Prefect, allora non solo avrebbero rimpianto il non essere riusciti a realizzare il loro sogno, ma avrebbero pure dovuto vedersela con l’ira funesta di Bluer.  
Tutti i candidati vennero invitati ad entrare in aula magna e questi camminarono con calma, visibilmente in tensione per l’esame che andavano ad affrontare; anche se non lo palesava, anche Lawrence era notevolmente sotto pressione, e questo Greenhill lo sapeva bene, quindi gli si avvicinò e gli sussurrò, attento che nessun altro potesse sentirlo: «Dopo i risultati festeggeremo insieme». Il moretto trasalì appena e fece spallucce. «Vedremo come andrà», rispose freddo, immaginando le cose più sconce.  
«Che vada male o che vada bene mi piacerebbe comunque offrirti una tazza di tè», fece l’altro, spiegando il suo “festeggiare”, e lasciando Lawrence senza parole. Herman lo prese come un sì, Bluer intanto pensava che a causa sua stava diventando un pervertito.

*

I risultati non si fecero attendere, e dopo i festeggiamenti – e la promessa tazza di tè da soli – Herman e Lawrence decisero di festeggiare anche a modo loro.  
«Law…», esalò Herman, nella sua nuova camera singola che per quella sera condivideva con il fidanzato, il quale si muoveva su di lui con ritmo deciso e cadenzato, aggrappato con forza alle sue mani per avere un appoggio.  
«Ah, Herman…», rispose lui, sentendo l’ingombrante presenza del biondo dentro di sé che a ogni affondo scivolava sempre un po’ di più.  
Greenhill non poteva crederci quando Lawrence si era autoinvitato nella sua stanza e gli era letteralmente saltato addosso. Doveva essere veramente felice, e forse voleva rifarsi dall’ultima doccia nella ex-camera dell’attuale Prefect della casa del Leone verde.  
Gentilmente, il biondo gli lasciò una mano – Lawrence si aggrappò al suo ginocchio piegato per non perdere l’equilibrio – e andò a masturbargli l’erezione dalla punta bagnata, sperando di dargli ancora più piacere. «Ti amo, Lawrence…», sussurrò tra i bassi gemiti, facendo sobbalzare l’altro ragazzo. Raggiungere l’orgasmo per Bluer fu solo questione di attimi.

Sarebbe stato sempre più difficile dividerli: avevano tutto, andavano bene a scuola e avevano una salda fiducia reciproca. Ora, da Prefect, avrebbero vegliato sulla scuola con la stretta collaborazione di Edgar e Gregory. E se anche fosse successo qualcosa alla loro perfetta vita, entrambi sapevano che come erano saliti, sarebbero anche precipitati: insieme.

 

Fine  
Fiamma Drakon & XShade-Shinra


End file.
